


Meu Universo É Você

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Forgiveness, Guilt, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Após ser salvo por Harry e Hermione, Sirius precisava continuar fugindo, mas antes havia alguém a quem seu coração dava mais importância, ele e Remus ainda tinham muito o que conversar.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840834
Kudos: 2





	Meu Universo É Você

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020
> 
> Quinta one-shot de uma série de one-shots inspiradas em músicas da banda brasileira Roupa Nova.

**_"Se me olhar no rosto vai ver_ **

**_As tristes marcas num sorriso"_ **

__________________

Sirius precisava fugir para longe, Harry e Hermione o libertaram do destino cruel dos dementadores, mas _liberdade_ ainda era um conceito muito distante em sua vida. Peter agora estava à solta e sabe-se lá o que o desgraçado iria fazer ou com quem iria se encontrar. 

Como todos puderam ser tão cegos? Principalmente ele, Sirius, e Remus, que se voltaram um contra o outro, cheios de desconfianças e remorsos.

Remus disse coisas horríveis naquela época.

Sirius disse coisas horríveis também.

E, ainda que ambos tenham se reencontrado e se abraçado na Casa dos Gritos, Sirius não estava preparado para sumir de vista sem antes encontrar com Remus mais uma vez, sem conversar sobre todos esses anos e sobre _aqueles sentimentos_ — eles ainda viviam ou tinham morrido naquele dia em Azkaban, quando Remus fez sua única visita a Sirius?

Sirius precisava saber.

Ele tinha um palpite e esperava estar certo, chegou a pensar que não se perdoaria se não estivesse. Passados dois dias de sua fuga com Bicuço, Sirius esperou o anoitecer para levantar vôo com a criatura mais uma vez, os dois estavam escondidos numa caverna até então. A noite era estranhamente acolhedora, poder ver as estrelas ainda parecia-lhe surreal, entretanto seu pequeno universo estava em terra firme, acomodado num passado que, pensando bem, não era tão distante assim.

A floresta deu lugar ao campo e do alto Sirius avistou a casinha que ele e Remus usavam de esconderijo na guerra, a mesma que eles planejaram transformar em um lar e um lugar receptivo para os amigos, um lugar onde Harry passaria bons momentos — e isso ainda poderia ser realizado, pensou Sirius. Quando ele disse a Harry que gostaria de levá-lo para morar com ele no campo, era esse o lugar que tinha em mente.

Bicuço poderia chamar muita atenção mesmo num local isolado, por isso quando Sirius o guiou na descida foi direto para o galpão em que ele costumava guardar sua motocicleta mágica — estava aberto, para sua sorte. Com a exceção da ausência da motocicleta, nada naquela garagem havia mudado, todas as bugigangas que Sirius comprara em sua juventude ainda se encontravam nas prateleiras, mas agora só serviam de hospedeiras para grossas camadas de poeira.

Sua nostalgia o fez esquecer-se de seu motivo de estar ali e Sirius viu-se preso em memórias nas quais ele não ousara imergir há muitos anos. Bicuço chacoalhava as asas inquieto, ele costumava fazer isso quando sentia a presença de terceiros, mas Sirius continuava em seu transe, observando objetos inúteis que pertenceram a um jovem Sirius Black que não existia mais...

— Sirius? 

…tanto quanto as palavras amorosas proferidas por aquela voz uma vez lhe pertenceram.

— Eu sabia que você… — Sirius começou a dizer sem conseguir conter o entusiasmo, avançando para abraçar Remus como fizera na Casa dos Gritos.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — interrompeu o outro, sua reação não era nada como a que Sirius esperava, ele se arriscava a dizer que Remus parecia até mesmo infeliz com sua presença.

Sua animação despencou, o beijo do dementador seria menos doloroso.

— Eu… Moony… — Há quanto tempo eles não se chamavam pelos apelidos. — Eu queria ver você e conversar…

— Ah… 

Certo, aquele jeito sem graça de Remus era algo familiar, ele era quase sempre assim durante os anos em Hogwarts, normalmente quando alguém o pegava de surpresa. Sirius sentiu sua esperança retornar aos poucos. O silêncio constrangedor crescia e crescia e, se não fosse pela inquietação de Bicuço, continuaria crescendo.

— Está com fome? — perguntou Remus.

— Bicuço está sempre com fome — respondeu Remus. — Apesar de que ele comeu uns roedores há não muito tempo, deve estar um pouco cheio.

— Falei de você.

— Oh… Bem, eu confesso que estou sim.

— Vamos entrar, eu já comi, mas sobrou um pouco do jantar…

— Parece ótimo, Moony.

Remus estava longe de ser o único nervoso ali, Sirius nunca tremeu tanto em sua vida e estar de volta no que foi seu único lar depois de Hogwarts só o deixou mais abalado. Alguns móveis mudaram de lugar, mas no geral o aconchego continuava o mesmo.

— Você vive aqui? — indagou Sirius.

— Com a exceção desse ano em que lecionei em Hogwarts, sim, eu vivo aqui. Sente-se, Sirius, farei um prato para você.

Um pouco sem jeito, Sirius puxou uma das duas cadeiras velhas e acomodou-se, deixando os braços descansarem sobre a mesa.

— E você vive aqui desde que… — Sirius fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta, as palavras estavam enganchadas em suas cordas vocais. — Quer dizer, você continuou aqui mesmo depois da minha ida para Azkaban?

— Eu não tinha muitos lugares para ir, Sirius, aqui sempre foi um bom local para as minhas transformações. Nas Luas Cheias me trancava no galpão e… não vamos falar sobre isso, aceita um pouco de conhaque?

— Sim, por favor. 

Um peso enorme atingiu o coração de Sirius, ele não pôde deixar de imaginar Remus ali sozinho, tendo que suportar as dores por si só, tendo que cuidar das cicatrizes no dia seguinte e seguir a vida sem ninguém por perto. Remus colocou um prato com sopa à sua frente e um copo de conhaque, havia também pão, Sirius, claro, atacou tudo com voracidade.

— Sei o que está pensando, Sirius — disse Remus —, não quero que sinta pena de mim. Nós dois passamos por maus bocados nesses últimos doze anos, nem posso imaginar como foi pra você ficar tanto tempo naquele lugar horrível.

— Acho que estamos quites — falou Sirius depois de engolir a sopa que estava uma delícia.

— Não, não estamos. — Remus sentou-se na outra cadeira, seu semblante era tão tenso e melancólico que Sirius sentiu-se contagiado com tais sentimentos. — Eu fui até a Azkaban, eu disse coisas que…

— Você não foi o único, Remus!

— Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu deveria ter acreditado em você, não sei porque não acreditei. Eu fico pensando em um motivo, mas é injustificável…

— Está enganado! Peter armou pra gente e armou muito bem, não tinha como a gente saber.

— Sirius, eu amava você mais do que tudo na minha vida, eu deveria ter confiado mais…

— Quer dizer que não ama mais? 

E foi assim, a pergunta saiu de sua boca sem pedir permissão. Mas, ainda que não aquilo não tivesse sido planejado, era algo que Sirius ansiava por saber.

— Sirius… — Remus começou a responder, ele abria e fechava a boca diversas vezes, mas nada mais parecia querer sair. — Já faz doze anos, não somos as mesmas pessoas, eu… por favor, não me pergunte mais isso.

Remus levantou-se bruscamente, andou até a pia da cozinha e fingiu lavar a louça. Sirius não culpava-o pelo jeito esquivo, nem ele mesmo sabia como agir diante da situação. Daria tudo para voltar no tempo e adormecer mais uma vez com Remus na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, para dançar com ele na Sala Precisa no dia de Natal, para fazer amor com ele na beira do lago, para os tempos em que eles voavam em sua motocicleta mágica.

— O que aconteceu com a minha moto? — questionou Sirius usando toda a sua astúcia para esconder o desapontamento em sua voz.

— Eu não sei exatamente, mas se quiser posso escrever a Hagrid perguntando — respondeu Remus e em seguida sorriu. — Sinto muito, estive lá por um ano e nem me passou pela cabeça entrar nesse assunto com ele.

— Talvez você apenas não quisesse ouvir as pessoas me insultando. 

— É, eu acho que foi isso. Eu confesso que esse foi um dos motivos para eu me manter isolado todo esse tempo. Depois que você foi para Azkaban as pessoas que nos conheciam, mesmo não sabendo do nosso verdadeiro relacionamento, me olhavam com pena e diziam as piores palavras em relação a você. — Remus virou-se e pela primeira vez naquela noite encarou Sirius nos olhos. — Elas diziam _“Aquele assassino!”,_ _“Aquele desgraçado!”_ , _“Espero que os dementadores o torturem até a morte em Azkaban!”_ , elas diziam isso, Sirius, e sabe o que eu fazia? — Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Remus e Sirius foi invadido pela súbita vontade de consolá-lo, porém permaneceu sentado e deixou que o outro continuasse a falar. — Eu não fazia nada, eu guardava toda aquela raiva dentro de mim. Eu ficava furioso com aquelas pessoas por tratarem-no daquela forma, mas acima de tudo eu ficava furioso com você por ter dado um motivo a elas. No fim das contas eu me lembrava dos rostos de Lily e James, me lembrava de Harry, e acabava concordando com o que diziam. _“Sim, Sirius, aquele assassino, aquele desgraçado, espero que os dementadores…_

Remus ajoelhou-se naquele velho chão de madeira e desatou a soluçar, dessa vez Sirius não pôde se controlar, foi até o homem que amava desde sempre e envolveu-o em um abraço apertado.

— Me desculpe, Sirius — dizia Remus aos prantos. — Eu sinto tanto, tanto, você não faz ideia do que foram os últimos doze anos. Eu sei que você deve ter sofrido bem mais do que eu, mas a minha vida acabou completamente quando você se foi e parece que eu só voltei a respirar novamente quando Dumbledore me chamou para lecionar em Hogwarts. Nunca imaginei que fosse gostar tanto de ser professor, mas obviamente não agrada muito aos pais dos alunos um lobisomem tomando conta de seus filhos, me demiti, era o melhor a fazer.

— Sabe qual foi meu maior desespero em Azkaban? — falou Sirius sentindo o corpo de Remus começar a ficar menos tenso depois de ter se expressado daquele jeito. — Chegou um momento em que eu não sabia mais em que dia estava. Eu passava um bom tempo pensando _“Tomara que hoje não seja dia de Lua Cheia”_ porque sabia que você estaria sozinho em algum lugar sofrendo com a sua transformação. E aí eu entrava em desespero porque percebi que simplesmente havia perdido a noção do tempo, eu achei que fosse enlouquecer, Remus. Mas quem está morto não pode ficar louco, então passei a colocar na minha mente que minha vida havia terminado, que eu era só um corpo sem alma vagando dentro de uma cela imunda, dentro do meu túmulo de grades. Assim como você disse, eu só voltei a respirar quando vi Peter em um jornal e soube que ele estava vivo e, considerando isso, tive certeza de que era ele o traidor.

— Eu me senti tão estúpido quando Harry me disse que o tinha visto no nosso mapa. Eu deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade naquela época, Peter estava sempre tão distante nos nossos últimos anos…

— Irei repetir, Moony, não tinha como a gente saber, todos fomos vítimas.

— Faz tanto tempo que ouvi alguém me chamar assim, Padfoot.

— Já o chamei assim três vezes hoje. Você está péssimo, Moony — disse Sirius agora sentindo o coração cheio de alegria.

— Sempre estive péssimo, mas pelo menos estou de banho tomado. Você está péssimo e fede como um cachorro.

— Ah, pare com isso! Eu passei doze anos na prisão e nesse último ano vivi mais como um cão do que como um homem, me dê um desconto!

— Eu tenho roupas limpas que podem servir em você, por que não vai lá e toma um banho? Depois você pode descansar antes de ir embora com o Bicuço, sabe que será perigoso ficar muito tempo aqui.

— É, eu sei. 

E com isso, o coração de Sirius voltou a sentir uma onda de tormento.

____________________________________

Era como nos velhos tempos, Sirius usava toda a água quente e o banheiro ficava branco de tanta fumaça. No entanto fazia tanto tempo que ele não tomava um banho tão bom como aquele que não se importava em se esbaldar, esperava que Remus também não, claro. Sirius também estava cansado de usar aquele trapo de prisioneiro de Azkaban, as roupas que Remus emprestara-lhe eram macias e tinham o cheiro do qual Sirius mais sentira falta nesses últimos anos.

Assim que se vestiu encontrou Remus arrumando um travesseiro e mais uns cobertores no sofá. 

— Muito obrigado, Remus, acho que já está bastante confortável — falou inocentemente.

— Oh não, Sirius, eu é que vou dormir aqui, você não merece dormir no sofá depois de ter dormido nos piores lugares possíveis — rebateu Remus.

— Não seja bobo, Moony, não vou deixar você dormir no sofá!

— Não seja mais bobo ainda, Padfoot, não vou permitir que você durma no sofá!

Minutos depois estavam os dois olhando para o teto, compartilhando a cama.

— Não sei porque insistiu tanto nisso, você precisa descansar — disse Remus.

— Quero conversar mais com você e também não quero dormir sozinho — falou Sirius.

— Certo.

— Preciso confessar uma coisa, Moony.

— O que?

— Lá em Hogwarts eu disse a Harry que, quando tudo isso terminar, eu vou levá-lo para viver comigo em algum lugar que dê para ver as estrelas. O primeiro lugar que me passou pela cabeça foi essa cabana.

— Espere, você quer trazer o Harry para morar na nossa casa… quero dizer, na minha casa?

— Você não deveria ter se corrigido, Moony, é a _nossa_ casa.

Um silêncio tomou conta do quarto e por alguns minutos a única coisa audível era a respiração de ambos. Sirius não tinha ideia de onde havia tirado aquela coragem repentina para dizer o que havia dito — _nossa casa._ Tecnicamente ele e Remus não estavam mais juntos, o que doía-lhe o peito lembrar, mas só de ter passado algumas horas ali, Sirius sentiu-se em seu lar novamente.

— Sirius — Remus disse quebrando a quietude —, será que o Harry vai aceitar nossa relação?

Sirius virou-se bruscamente para o lado, não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, teria adormecido e já estaria sonhando? No entanto, quando Remus retribuiu seu olhar, todas as dúvidas desapareceram e Sirius não poderia ter outra atitude que não a de atirar-se sobre o corpo de Remus e beijá-lo como não o fazia há tempos. Sentiu estar morrendo, pois a euforia que dominou seu corpo era tanta que faltava-lhe o ar. 

— Eu… amo… você — falava Sirius entre beijos e suspiros. — Amo demais.

— Eu nunca deixei de amar você — disse Remus —, nem quando eu disse que o odiava.

— Eu também não, senti tanto a sua falta. Senti falta de tocar você, quero tocar você a noite inteira, Remus.

— Então toque.

Seus corpos eram diferentes agora, Sirius estava bem mais magro, os ossos de suas costelas marcavam sua pele. Remus tinha mais cicatrizes, mais marcas de seu sofrimento, Sirius cuidaria de cada uma delas com beijos delicados.

Não havia tempo para preliminares, ambos desejavam sentir conectarem-se logo um ao outro.

— Ah, essa é a única dor que eu fico feliz em sentir — Remus falou quando Sirius finalmente estava dentro dele.

— Eu já havia perdido as esperanças de transar com você de novo, ainda bem que me enganei. Não sei como sobrevivi por tanto tempo sem isso.

— Nem eu… ah… caralho!

— Quando Remus Lupin usa palavras assim é porque está gostando muito. E a gente mal começou…

Sirius não era mais capaz de ir devagar, seu corpo pedia mais e o olhar de Remus praticamente _implorava._ Ele sabia o quanto era privilegiado por ter aquela visão de Remus, a nudez do corpo e da alma, e o mais importante: a segurança. Remus não era a pessoa mais confiante na escola e isso, infelizmente, não mudou muito na vida adulta. Mas quando ele estava com Sirius parecia se transformar, não tinha qualquer vergonha ou receio de seu corpo e isso era algo lindo. Mais uma vez Sirius pensou no quanto os anos anteriores foram horríveis para ele e para Remus, essa angústia o fez investir-se com mais força, fazendo o outro gemer seu nome e tremer debaixo dele. 

Eles fizeram amor por muitas vezes naquela noite, tão incansavelmente que Sirius perguntou-se se Remus conseguiria andar no dia seguinte. Entretanto eles poderiam se preocupar com isso em outra hora, aquele era um momento de troca de carícias, de afetos há muito quase perdidos. 

— Parece que terá de tomar outro banho. — O sêmen de Remus havia alastrado-se pela barriga dos dois.

— Só se você vier comigo — falou Sirius.

— Eu me sinto um adolescente de novo.

— Eu também, parece que nada mudou.

— Você ainda precisa ir, Sirius, não quero que seja pego.

— Acho que eu posso ficar aqui por mais uns dois dias, não é como se o Ministério da Magia fosse bater na porta.

— Dois dias... parece bom.

— Quando tudo isso acabar vou ficar aqui para sempre.

— Podemos aumentar essa casa e...

— Adoro ver você fazendo planos, Moony. Você é meu lar, meu universo todo, as estrelas que quero ver estão nos seus olhos, é com você que eu quero viver.

— As coisas vão melhorar agora.

— Mesmo se não melhorarem, vou continuar amando você.

Sirius não disse em voz alta, mas não acreditava muito que as coisas fossem melhorar, com Peter solto por aí levando sua única oportunidade de ser declarado inocente, pensar no que o maldito rato poderia fazer... Todavia aproveitaria cada segundo com Remus, os próximos dois dias seriam valiosíssimos, depois Sirius voltaria a ser um fugitivo. 

Fugiu de Azkaban para _matar_ , agora fugiria para _viver_.

— Sirius — falou Remus com um tom de acalanto —, só pra você saber, hoje é 26 de junho de 1994, e não é Lua Cheia.

Não haveria desespero para Sirius enquanto ele pudesse ver as estrelas nos olhos de Remus.


End file.
